


H2OCat

by thespottedowl



Series: BBS drabbles [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Again this is sad, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, I made it to half an hour this time!, M/M, and tyler's just a little scared, evan's a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/pseuds/thespottedowl





	H2OCat

Jonathan was dizzy, stumbling as he tried to stand. His head pounded like the dull gunshots he could hear in the background. Someone was screaming, and he didn't know if it was someone from his crew, or even himself.

Evan was next to him, frantically popping off shots with his shotgun. Jonathan could see the panic in his eyes through the bulbous yellow plastic eyes of his mask.

Jon pressed a hand to his thigh, and it was sticky immediately, hot red blood spilling over his fingers. Lucky shot, he thought. It hit an artery. Even without Brock's extensive medical training, he knew what that meant.

"Vanoss," he whispered hoarsely, leaving streaks of blood on his mask as he pulled it up. "You have to go. You're not gonna win this one."

Evan whipped around, reloading his gun as he did so. "No. No, I'm not leaving you." He was hurting too, a bloody gash torn open across his shoulders. He pulled his mask above his lips to give Jon a wry smile, slinging his gun over his back and pulling him into his arms. "Do you even know what Tyler would do to me?"

Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he was jostled about. "Fuck. I want-t to see him. Once." He felt Evan's fingers flinch at his last word. Jon pressed his hand tighter against his thigh, and the bleeding didn't slow, slick heat gushing from between his fingers.

He heard Evan call over the headsets, something about covering them, but Jon didn't care until Evan was standing and running suddenly, throwing his weight around again and again and it was definitely him screaming this time but he didn't know how to stop because all he could think about was the blinding pain shooting up his body and taking over his brain.

The noise Tyler made was strangled, and Jonathan was gasping for breath, he couldn't get enough, and he wanted to open his eyes to see Tyler. Evan was kneeling maybe, but it didn't matter because Tyler was bundling him up in his own long arms and hugging him tight and it hurt. 

Tyler was crying, Jon realized.

It hurt more than his leg, and he hugged him as tightly as he could, which wasn't very tight at all now. Tyler's eyes were brighter than Jon had ever seen them and it cut him to the core. He reached a hand up and held his face, brushing the tears away with his thumb. 

Jonathan didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with words, always slurring and tripping over himself. He opened his mouth, hoping for something heartfelt and meaningful - good last words - and all that came out was a weak "I'm sorry."

He felt Tyler exhale hard, and he brushed away more tears. He'd never seen him cry, and it was scary. Tyler was strong, always the scary one pushing all of his emotion away and turning it into rage and aggressiveness. He was the one with the explosives, the grenades, the shotgun. Big scary guns for a big scary man.

Jonathan loved him, so, so much. He was hurting more, and his head was spinning again. He tried his best to grab Tyler's hand, and he heard a sob ring out. Others were gathering now, and he felt Brock's fingers on his leg, pulling at the flesh and ordering bandages, gauze, blood bags, now Evan!

He gritted his teeth, burying his head in Tyler's chest and letting out a sob of his own. Tyler's large hand enveloped his own, squeezing hard. "I love you," Tyler said roughly. "Fuck, Jon, you can't go, not now... fucking hell, Jon, please."

Tyler's chest was heaving, he was crying hard as Jon's breathing faded. His eyes were drooping, and he watched him take a final shuddering breath before they finally slid shut.


End file.
